


My life will never be the same

by lover_of_all_awesome_things



Series: Daughter of Iron man [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Point of view OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1607378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_all_awesome_things/pseuds/lover_of_all_awesome_things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The teenage daughter of Tony Stark has everything that she could ever want. When she gets to curious, nothing will ever be the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What have I become

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deducingontheroof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deducingontheroof/gifts).



> Hello, this is my first fan fiction and the first chapter so bear with me, the second chapter gets much more interesting. Thank you for reading it and please post comments at the end.

Crunch.  
I chewed noisily on my Corn Pops. I was having cereal for breakfast again. My dad could hire a cook. He could easily afford it, but he 'didn't like people invading our privacy.' Personally, I think he didn't want anyone stumbling across his suits. You see, my dad is multimillionaire Tony Stark, more commonly known as Iron Man.  
Click. Click. Click.  
A gorgeous woman walked angrily down the stairs. Her body was perfectly in proportion, and she had honey blond hair and sky blue eyes. My dad was following her down the stairs.  
"Wait! Alyssa!"  
The lady whirled around and snapped, "My name is Clarisse! Not Shannon or Donna or Rose or Kristy or Alyssa, Clarisse! You know, I was flattered when you, Iron Man, took interest in me. I should have listened to my inner voice and stayed away from you because you're not Iron Man, you're Jerk Man! Goodbye!"  
"Do you still want to have dinner on Friday?" my dad asked.  
Clarisse made a face and stormed out the door.  
I continued to eat my Corn Pops, and the only noise in the room was the crunching of my breakfast.  
My dad's secretary (and sometimes lover) Pepper walked in. "Sir, you have a meeting with the architects for the Toronto building in 1 hour."  
"I knew I had a meeting! Do I have anything else scheduled for today, Pepper?"  
"At noon you have a meeting with the architects for the London building and at 3 you have that press conference where you unveil the next 4 buildings."  
Guess I had the house to myself today. Most teenagers would be excited, but I wasn't. I got so bored when home alone. Our house was more of a bachelor pad than a bachelor who has a teenage daughter pad.  
"Harmony, we'll be gone until 5, then I have a party at 8, so you know the rules." my dad said, finally remembering that I was in the room.  
"Yeah, I know. No touching the Iron Man suits and no getting in trouble with the law." My Dad doesn't really worry about me, he just wants to make sure that I don't become a problem.  
"Ok, well, I guess I'll see you later"  
My Dad and Pepper both went their separate ways and disappeared in the house.  
I continued crunching on my Corn Pops alone. When I was done, I rinsed my bowl and put it in the dishwasher. I started towards the 3rd level, where my bedroom was. I had the whole top floor to myself. The 2nd floor was my dad's bedroom. The 1st floor was the part that the public saw, where my dad had his parties. The A level- the lower floors were letters rather than numbers- was the parkade. The B level was my dad's workshop, in which I'm allowed to look, but not to touch.  
I headed up the super modern and super unsafe stairs to my room.  
My room was square with two windows on each wall. On two parallel walls I had French doors that led out onto balconies. One balcony overlooked the ocean; the other, the front driveway. I had a T bunk bed in one corner with a desk in another. I had a home entertainment center in yet another corner with 2 pod chairs and 2 bean bag chairs in front of it. A coffee table sat between the chairs and the entertainment center. I had a grand piano in the last corner, and the center of the room was open. On the balcony overlooking the driveway, a sleek black sports car was waiting for me to turn 16 in 3 months. While I wait, I just sit in it, dreaming. On a wall sat a desk with a mirror attached. My rug was a light pink with the walls painted purple  
I walked into my closet and picked out a pair of ripped denim shorts and a purple tank top with a long necklace. I changed quickly and sat down in front of my desk mirror. I brushed my hair and weaved it into a fishtail side braid. I was dusting my cheeks with blush when JARVIS spoke.  
"Miss Harmony, your father asked me to inform you that he and Miss Potts are leaving now."  
"Ok, thanks. And I told you not to call me that, JARVIS."  
"My apologies, Harmz."  
I smiled. JARVIS was so painfully formal and robotically rigid, I made him call me that corny nickname to make him seem more human.  
"Thank you, JARVIS."  
I went back to applying my makeup when a thought occurred to me: I was home alone. Neither my dad nor Pepper were here. I could finally see what it's like to wear an Iron Man suit. My dad would never find out.  
"JARVIS?"  
"Yes, Harmz?" If a computer could sound reluctant, JARVIS did when he used the nickname.  
"Please don't tell my dad about what I'm about to do, okay?"  
"Okay, Harmz."  
"Excellent! Then I'm going to try on a Iron Man suit, and my dad is not going to find out."  
"But Harmz, the odds of something going wrong are 73.518-"  
I interrupted him and said, "I don't care. Never tell me the risks."  
"Yes, Harmz."  
"Now, JARVIS, I want you to loop the security footage on Level B."  
"Done."  
"Thank you."  
"Of course, Harmz."  
I got up and headed downstairs, careful not to fall. It wouldn't be the first time. Once on Level B I approached my dad's... gizmo and took a deep breath. I looked around at the different Iron Man suits and smiled. Only a half dozen people had ever worn the suits, and I was about to become one of them. I stepped onto the metal circle on the ground and heard the whirring of machinery moving. Different pieces of the suit were flying towards me, and I laughed.  
The first piece touched me, and I felt the coolness of metal on my skin. Piece after piece of armor were attached. The coolness spread, and my body started to tingle. Soon, the coolness turned to warmth, and the warmth turned to burning.  
Something was wrong. JARVIS was right. I screamed in agony, and my body burned. My vision started to go black around the edges, and I started to lose consciousness, the suit holding me up.  
"JARVIS, get this thing off me!" I shouted through the pain.  
My eyes closed, and I was free from the pain.  
\---  
I slowly opened my eyes. A weird sensation coursed through my body. I felt impenetrable.  
I stood up and, using my phone camera like a mirror, examined my appearance. My hair was red, and my skin had a reddish tint. Otherwise I looked myself, but I didn't feel myself.  
My fingers felt weird, and without warning, I suddenly rocketed upwards. Blue energy shot out of my fingertips. I couldn't control where I flew. I was heading toward the ceiling. I was going to crash! Suddenly, mini rockets flew out of my shoulder, and the ceiling was destroyed.  
What was going on? What happened to me? I felt tears streaming down my face. What had I become?  
Who was I?  
Once through the ceiling, I made a hole in the wall and flew out over the ocean. I couldn't face my dad after what happened. I was so afraid. I didn't know what was going to happen to me, and I was terrified.  
I just kept flying, and I never looked back.


	2. Stars and Stripes Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her accident where an Iron man suit melds with her skin the teenage daughter of Tony Stark runs away to a distant and unknown country. There she must answer a single question, will she use her powers for good? Or for evil?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading my fan fic! Keep in mind though that I'm not a pro writer so don't expect that level of writing skills. ;)   
> I hope you enjoy it!

Tears kept gluing my eyelashes together, obscuring my vision. I was dehydrated from crying for hours and hours. It was like the world was laughing in my face because I was currently flying over the ocean. I was so exhausted. Maybe flying over the Atlantic wasn't the best idea. If I didn't reach land soon, I would die, probably from drowning, because I was about to fall out of the sky due to exhaustion. I wish there was an autopilot.  
When I thought I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore I saw something brown spread out on the horizon. Land!  
It took- 2 minutes? 30 minutes? 1 hour? It's hard to keep track of time while flying over the ocean- to reach the land I had seen. I fell to the ground and laughed. I'm alive! I looked down at my skin and my laughter died in my throat. I'm alive like this... I sighed.  
I looked down at my shorts and tank top. This probably wasn't the safest outfit ever, especially since I wasn't sure what country I was in. I'm not for stealing, but this was a matter of safety. I needed to find something better to wear.  
I decided to take a look around. Staying on the ground unprotected wasn't the best idea, possibly having to defend myself against animals and not-so-nice people. I couldn't afford to fall asleep quite yet. I forced myself to start flying again.  
I flew for about 100 feet until I found a tall enough tree. I finally was able to cry myself to sleep.  
I awoke with a terribly dry mouth. My throat felt like a desert. I decided that it would be necessary to look around for water. I shot up and out of the tree. Now that I've experienced the thrill of flying, the wind howling in my ear as I soared through the air, I'll never go back to walking if I can help it.  
I flew around for awhile until I came to a mud hut. Even though I'm not one for stealing, I'd rather be a thief than starve to death. My growling stomach agreed with me.  
I silently flew over to look in the window. The inhabitants' backs were toward me, but I could see the man beating his wife. I was filled with a fiery rage. No one should have the right to inflict harm on another person. No one. I wanted to give that man a taste of his own medicine, but I figured that now wasn't the best time to intrude. I needed proper clothing.  
Instead I hid in a nearby bush and waited.  
After what seemed like hours, the woman came out carrying a bucket. The man followed, but he just sat down against the side of the house, closed his eyes, and fell asleep. This was the best chance that I'd get. I quietly flew into the little hut and looked around. There was one room that contained two bed rolls with mosquito nets. There was a pile of clothes in the corner and a wash bin in the other corner. A stack of food waiting to be eaten was in the last corner. I first headed to the wash bin, which had a vase of water next to it.  
I thirstily drank some of the water. Though I was no fan of the husband, I wanted to leave some water for the wife. Once my thirst was quenched I made a beeline for the food. I didn't recognize it, but I ate it anyways. The taste was definitely not anything like Corn Pops, but it wasn't as bad as I had expected. I once again ate my fill, but left a little bit for the wife.  
Now that I was no longer starving, I walked over to the clothes. I sifted through, not sure what I was looking for until I found it: a scarlet dress with a thin veil over the face. You couldn't see through the veil, so my identity could remain hidden. Since I had all that I needed to survive another day, I headed out the door to deal with the devil outside. I had to walk out because of the smallness of the hut, but as soon as I was through the door, I could no longer feel the ground against my feet. I hovered a few feet away from the villain and decided to wake him up by holding my hand over him. I knew from experience that the blue light from my hand was very hot, not quite enough to burn, but enough to be uncomfortable and to wake one up.  
The man shifted and sweat ran down his brow. His eyes opened, and when he saw me, he was full of fear. He scrambled to his feet and was shouting at me in a language I didn't recognize, but I could see that his hands were shaking. I didn't speak, I just willed bullets to graze the skin on his limbs. My intent was not to kill, only to teach this man a lesson. By the time I was done, not 2 minutes had passed, but the treacherous man had blacked out from the pain.  
I flew away, more certain of this new power. I could do good. Defend the innocent and all that superhero stuff. I smiled and decided to fly around, looking for my next target.

\----

The sun was setting when I saw it: a military base. Jets were waiting on an airstrip, men in uniform were jogging around the main building, and a 15 foot high fence with barbed wire on the top separated the evil base from the rest of the world. I was flying pretty high , but not high enough, because apparently they picked me up on radar. One of the jets took off and was headed my way. I didn't think, I just did it. A missile came out from my shoulder and struck the enemy jet. The jet exploded into a fiery ball of flame. I could feel the heat from where I hovered 25 feet away. Still on instinct, a dozen missiles came out from my shoulder, and their target was the base. The base soon followed the jet to oblivion.  
I didn't want to think about what just happened, so I flew away. My eyes betrayed me as tears dripped down my face.  
After flying for another couple hours, I found another base. This one ended up in flames as well. More tears ran from my eyes. My life fell into this routine. Sleep in a tree somewhere. Take some food and drink from a hut. Fly until I find a base. Destroy the base.  
My life felt like someone had set it to repeat infinitely. My life felt empty, without purpose. My last hunt of emotion showed when tears streamed down my cheeks after destroying another base. Sleep. Eat. Kill. Cry. That was my life, and I hated it. 

One day though, that all changed.

I had stolen some food again and was flying around when I came across a base. It was only after the missiles had been launched that I saw the flag. The flag that had 50 stars, and stripes. Red and white stripes. I had destroyed an American base. I was so stupid! The Americans weren't the bad guys! I was an American citizen! I had destroyed fellow Americans! I was so shocked that I actually fell 50 feet before I regained control. More tears came, but they stuck in my eyes. I could not come to terms with what I had done. I simply flew away and tried not to look back.  
After a few hours I went to sleep, but was awoken not half an hour later by a strange and foreign noise, a metallic noise, a notice reminiscent of engines. I looked around me and saw the source of the noise. Immediately I knew that I was in trouble because the noise had come from above in the form of a helicarrier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! So the Avengers are going to be in Chapter 3, which ones would you like to be there? They don't have to have been strictly in the Avengers movies, as long was they're marvel they'll work. Let me know in the comments below by Thursday, May 22! If you say it later then Thursday then I'll just work them into the series in some other way. Thanks for reading! And don't forget to subscribe to me, I update every Monday.


	3. The Avengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The runaway daughter of Ironman comes face to face with some of S.H.I.E.L.D's finest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that I'm late.... I'll try to post the next chapters within a few days to make it up to you.... Thanks for reading!

The distinct sound of metallic motors rang through the air. Overhead was something that was both my worst nightmare and my greatest relief; a helicarrier. I wondered for a second who had come for me, if was my father...   
The thought of seeing my dad scared me so badly that it shook me out of my startled trance. I flew out of my tree and took off in the opposite direction. I cursed when I heard the sound of another Iron Man suit. My dad was here. I faltered and fell a few feet. I hope no one saw that.  
"Stop! You have destroyed an American base. You must face American justice! Surrender now and you will not be harmed, fight us and face the consequences." My dad's metallic voice boomed through the suit's loud speaker. As if on cue, six more Avengers streamed out of the helicarrier.   
I recognized the big green muscles of the Hulk; the wild face and the claws of the Wolverine; another girl, maybe 18, with a strip of white hair. I was unable to figure out who she was. I saw the beauty of the Invisible Woman, who I could no longer see after a moment. Long legs shot out of another man, making it appear as if he simply ignored the hundred foot drop and stepped onto the earth; Mr. Fantastic. Last but not least, I saw the lithe form of Black Widow, the super spy.   
I was slightly proud that SHIELD thought that I was a big enough threat to need 7 Avengers, but I was mostly scared.   
I just couldn't turn myself in, I couldn't! I couldn't face my father...  
Tears rolled down my face as I willed myself to go even faster. I knew that this wasn't good for me, but I couldn't let myself be caught. I kept flying until I heard my dad say, "This is your last chance to surrender Red."  
Red? Red? Is that the best they could come up with? Red?   
The fact that my father was speaking to me with such anger and hatred in his voice hurt. A lot. Tears kept rolling down my face.   
Before I changed my mind I said very softly, "My name is Copper."  
"Well, Copper," my Dad sneered, "Do you want to know how many people you've murdered? How many families have lost someone?" My Dad's voice cracked.   
I desperately did not want to find out but I couldn't help but hear as Black Widow landed her parachute in front of me and said, "By our calculations, there were no survivors in the explosions, so taking into account the approximate number of people residing in bases bases and the number of bases you destroyed, you are responsible for 865 deaths."  
I faltered and dropped to the ground. I wasn't hurt; I wasn't up super high and my skin was like titanium.  
The Hulk landed beside me and as I stood up, he brought his fist down on me. I subconsciously reacted by putting up my arm to block. Using my other arm, I punched the Hulk and send him flying.   
Wolverine came up beside me and I saw his metallic claws gleaming in the harsh sunlight of the desert. He saw me looking at them, smiled, and tried to stab me in the stomach. His claws bounced off, but the force behind his motion recoiled against him and he flew back. I looked down and rubbed my stomach. It felt soft, but muscular. It didn't feel like it could reflect a stabbing.   
Two arms grabbed me, and when I say grabbed, I mean wrapped themselves around me dozens of times; I knew that Mr. Fantastic was behind me. I leaned my head forward, then shot back. I could feel him wince, but his grip remained like steel. I tried to walk forward, but something lit up in front of me and deflected my foot. The Invisible Woman.   
"How are you able to live with yourself?" the white hair girl asked as she walked up to me, That many dead? How do you sleep at night? I'm not completely innocent myself, but all those innocent men, dead? You are a mass murderer. You are a criminal. A villain." She spat the last word.  
I thought about the families who were no longer whole, the futures that had been cut short and the people who would never see another sunrise. I buckled over with sobs as I shouted, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I wanted to be one of you! A hero! Not a villain! I was cast aside. No one cared about me! Then I had my accident, I got angry and confused and scared, but mostly scared. There are billions of people on this huge earth, you'd think I'd find someone to relate to me, someone to understand. The only person who relate ignored me! I was an accident to him! An accident brought me into this world, and another accident made me what I am. I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen. Please forgive me..... Dad." I ripped off my veil to look my father in the face. So many emotions flooded onto his face; shock, surprise, fear, regret, joy, relief, sadness, misery, loneliness. His eyes started to water.   
"Harmony," he whispered, pulled me into a hug, "What happened to you? I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry, I never meant to ignore you. I never imagined this would happen. I'm so so sorry."  
I started to cry too. "I tried on one of your Iron Man suits, but it malfunctioned. It melded onto my skin."  
"Harmony! I told you never to try! I wasn't sure what would happen if someone who tried it didn't have a similar body to me! I'm so sorry."  
"What is going to happen to me now?" I backed away and asked. Some of the Avengers stood in front of me; some were unhappy, regretful, angry, content. (Wolverine...)   
"We have to take you with us," Mr. Fantastic said.   
I looked down and started to cry, but in my mind, I had already known that this would happen. "Ok."  
We all walked back to the ship that would take us up to the helicarrier. Even though they weren't standing around me as guards, they were all still on edge. The ship was impressive, but small. I sat down on a seat and let the white haired girl strap me in, because honestly, I never figured out how to deal with the dozen seat belts. "I'm Rouge by the way," she said.  
"Is that your real name or...?" I asked.  
"No, it's not," she replied. I think she said something to Wolverine, but I wasn't sure.  
"Then I'm Copper." I held out my hand to shake.  
My dad sat down beside me, and Rouge took the other seat. I felt the jerking movement of lift off, and looked out the front window. All I could see was blue sky until something shimmered, and the helicarrier appeared in front of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, please comment below :)


	4. Choose your loyalties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Copper is taken to the helicarrier where she talks with Iron man until there is an explosion and she gets a choice that determines where her loyalties lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry it took me so long, I was on a electronic free vacation. Hope you like it!

I fingered the soft but itchy piece of foam that sat on the metal slab that was my bed. Since my dad was feeling responsible for me being here, he was trying to make me as comfortable as possible. My boring grey cell only contained the 'bed' and a bathroom in the corner. It stank of previous tenants, covered in their blood and sweat.  
"There isn't a whole lot going on in the outside world, though the stock market is soaring. I really have to pay attention to it." I tuned out my Dad as he talked about which stocks were good to buy, and which were most likely going to plummet. I just stared at his face. This was one of the first times that I've gotten to know my dad, the real him. Before it was just 'Okay, Harmony, have a nice day' and 'Good job on your math project', even though my science project had won first prize in the science fair and completely blown my teachers away. They had said that I should enter it in university competitions. Now he was talking to me like a person, a part of his life, something that couldn't just be tossed away.   
I marveled at how young he looked; virtually no grey hairs and no wrinkles even though he's sixty (plastic surgery works wonders). His uniquely styled beard, which other men were now copying after Manhattan. His rugged but clean face. His perfect body (at least for his age). His crooked smile, and those eyes that say 'I'm smarter then you and my life will be spent proving it to you.' His confident aura and handsome charm that makes many women think 'I want to be naked with you!' So basically, how my dad normally is, except for the emotions that are present in his eyes whenever he looks at me. I'm not sure whether to feel pleased because my Dad is finally paying attention to me, or to be happy that he is finally hurting the way I used to hurt when I looked at him, or to feel guilty for making my father lose his carefree playboy attitude.   
He had moved onto the sexy new secretary at his office when his head jerked to the side. His hand shot to his ear and he said, "Yes sir........ Understood." He looked at me and gave me a small smile, "Sorry, duty calls."  
"Yeah, sure. See you later." Even though I always tuned my dad out, I enjoyed when he came to chat with me. It was the only thing that I had to look forward to here. I had been in this old cell, which had become my home, for a week.   
I laid down on the 'bed' and looked at the ceiling. Bored, I started to recite the squares of each number in order; 1, 4, 9, 16, 25, 36, 49.... The room suddenly lurched as if there had been an explosion. I stood up and quickly walked to the small window on the door. Captain America was standing guard, but his hand was on his ear, and he was saying something that I couldn't hear. Another explosion rocked the room. This time, it felt closer to my cell. I saw Captain America look around nervously. The floor jerked, and I fell against the wall.   
"Owww" I muttered, that was going to bruise. As I slowly stood up, I heard gunfire, and really close.  
I looked around and saw Captain America's shoulder blossom with scarlet blood. I bit back a sob, and saw men staring at me through the window. They looked down, and I realized what was happening almost exactly as the bomb went off. I hurled myself against the wall, remaining unharmed.  
"Come with us," their leader commanded.  
"Why?" I looked at their uniforms and recognized an insignia, but couldn't remember what it meant.  
"Do you want to be freed?" I finally realized that they were part of a terrorist group that was responsible for two assassinations, three riots, and at least five explosions. I realized that this was as good a chance as any.   
I walked out with them, and saw Captain America looking at me. He whispered, "Traitor," glaring at me.  
I walked with half a dozen men to their ship, which had landed on the deck. There were a few gunshots, but no one else got really hurt. As I walked up the ramp to the ship, I could've sworn I saw Iron Man hovering and looking at me, and even from this distance, I could feel his deep feelings of betrayal and disappointment.   
As the ship sped away, I saw explosions rock the helicarrier. One was so big that I'm not sure if there was a helicarrier left after. We were out of sight before I could see. A few tears leaked from my eyes.   
We sat in silence for the majority of the four hour trip to India. I even fell asleep for a bit. I was only woken by the jerking of the landing gear hitting the rough tarmac.   
I was escorted inside. We passed many people who were all staring at me. The compound was a maze of hallways and doors. After awhile, we stopped in front of the door that must lead to my room.   
The guards gave me a room with a double door entrance. It wasn't as magnificent as my room in Malibu, but it was a mansion compared to the helicarrier. I had my own bed, which looked pretty comfy. A chair sat in the corner, and there was a small bathroom in another corner. The best part was on the desk that was suspended on the wall. The desk that held a computer.   
I sat down on the bed, which was actually comfortable. The guards left me alone in the room, and I laid down and stared up at the ceiling. I guess I should get used to this place. It would be my home for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and leave Kudos! Don't worry, I'll post the next chapter soon. :)


	5. Traitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't say a lot without spoilering but there will be a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this!

"So you're Copper." A deep voice woke me from the land of dreams. "You chose a childish name, but then again, that's what you are. A child."  
I tried not to show my anger as I replied, "I'm afraid that you momentarily have the advantage. You are?"  
"You can call me Commander."  
"Well then, Commander, what am I doing here?"  
The commander smiled and said, "You are someone that we would like to have working with us. Your unimaginable powers, and the knowledge that comes with being the daughter of a superhero."  
"What do you want me to do?" I wanted to be good and do the best I could so that the commander wouldn't see my hidden agenda.  
"That computer over there. On a Word document, I want you to write everything you know about SHIELD: their defenses, their strategies, their numbers, their ship placement, where they eat breakfast, everything!"  
"Ok." I walked over to the computer and turned it on, but was faced with a black screen with green words asking me for my password.  
"Capital S Super underscore capital V Villains 1234"  
I snickered, but typed in Super_Villians1234. Amazingly enough, it worked.  
"I will leave you to it. I'll check in with you later tonight to see what you've got." The commander left the room.  
I sat down at the computer and went to work. After a little bit, I started typing down information. Soon after I was finished, beeps filled the room.  
'Beep'  
'Beep'  
'Beep'  
'Beep'  
"Hello? Who is this? Harmony." Captain America growled my name. "You are a traitor and," he stopped for a moment to think, "Why are you calling me?"  
"Look Cap, do you really think that I'm all bad? That I'm all 'look, there are terrorists! I want to join them!' Because no, I'm not. As surprising as it may be to you, I am smart, and when a smart person is given an opportunity, a smart person takes it. Especially when a terrorist group wants you to join them and give them information, but instead of giving them any, taking their information and sharing it." Captain America was silent but I could tell that he was thinking it through in his head. "Listen, I sent you an email that contains all the information that I've gathered, and everything that you need to destroy them. Hopefully I can get out of here before that. All I need is a distraction. Anyways, I have the subject as 'Important From H.' Make sure you get it, and that it doesn't go into junk."  
"Okay, and Harmony, I'm sorry that I doubted you. You were doing what was best for the country after all."  
I smiled and blushed. Finally, the big, hot hunk was complimenting me. Sure, it was after he thought I was committing treason, but that's just a technicality.  
"Thank-"  
The door burst open, and the room filled with terrorists who all had weapons aimed at me. Standing directly in front of me was the commander.  
"Harmony? What's going on? Harmony?" Captain America asked.  
"Stop that transmission." The commander snapped.  
Just before I lost the connection, I shouted, "Help me! Please!"  
The commander held my small face between his thumb and his forefinger. "What do you think you are doing, you traitorous little girl?"  
I spit in his face. I got a punch in the face for that.  
"You may not tell me about SHIELD now, but you will. I promise you that," the commander said calmly, but dangerously, like a madman.  
And then my vision filled with men closing in around me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments! Thanks for reading!!!!


	6. Torture or Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The commander isn't to happy with Harmony for pulling her little stunt. She pays for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So super sorry for the long long time for this update... I've kinda lost interest but I want to finish what I start so expect an epilogue (chapter seven) very soon.

My vision started to go black but I blinked it away. Pain filled the right side of my face as I was struck again.   
"What information did you give them?" The commander asked again.  
"Your mother's recipe for ground cherry cupcakes." I laughed.  
His fist collided with my face again. "What information?" The commander screamed.  
"How to say hello in twelve different languages. Did you know that Merhaba is Turkish? I love Turkey- both the country and the meat. What's really good is creamy gravy smothered on top of it with homemade cranberry sauce. The tartness and the creaminess and the neutralness combining is what makes thanksgiving so wonderful. I can give you my Nana's recipe if you want."  
"Shut up you insolent little girl."  
"Insolent little girl, tell me who has the upper hand? The little girl or the big man?"  
The commander got furious and stormed out of the room. I laughed though inside I was dying from terror. I wasn't sure whether or not Captain America would trust me or even bother to save me. I didn't know whether or not I would die here. I would miss my sixteenth birthday. I would never have a boyfriend and never drive a car with my hair whipping behind me as I cruised along a highway that ran beside the sea. I would never have kids or be a grandparent that watched her grandchildren playing as she sat on the porch drinking lemonade beside the love of her life. I thought of the things I would never do so I started laughing so that I wouldn't sob.   
The door opened to reveal the commander followed by a doctor in a white smock. The doctor pushed a tray of equipment with a smile on his face.   
"Since you have not cooperated we are going to do other methods of interrogation. You never need five fingers and toes. You don't need your button nose."  
I laughed this time for real. "Those things can't hurt me."  
"Oh really?" the mad doctor said as he brought scissors to my pinkie. I prayed that I was right because if not this was going to hurt. He squeezed the scissors together but I didn't feel anything. Not even when the scissors shattered.   
"What?!" Was all everyone could say.  
I laughed like crazy, "You see?" I has laughing so hard I was gulping for air, "I don't lie!"   
"ARG!!" The commander stomped out of the room. I didn't know that military men still had temper tantrums (well- other then my Dad of course)   
Well, rather he tried to walk out of the room... The wall exploded before he could. I gave a little scream but once I saw my Dad standing in the hole as the dust settled I knew that this was my escape. I powered up my hands and shot away. I saw Captain America heard the Hulk farther down the hallway. I shot one soldier while head-butting another. I fired at a man who was aiming a gun at Captain America's back. We kept moving around the room, at one point I was back-to-back with my father, another time I was right beside Captain America. Just as I got a clear shot at the commander another wave of soldiers burst into the room.   
I celebrated because we had back up.... That is until one of the new soldiers shot me...   
The bullet didn't hurt but I felt the pressure of it hitting my skin and bouncing back off. Imagine getting poked by someone, that's what getting hit by a bullet felt like for me.  
I shot the gunman back and examined all of the casualties. I saw many men either badly injured or dead lying on the floor until I muttered to myself, "the commander." I walked over to him so that he could see who killed him and I aimed a bullet at his face. I hate to say this but I enjoyed seeing his terror as the bullet went straight through his brain. The blood poured out of him and I smiled.   
I was completely oblivious to how to fight was going around me until my father and Captain America walked up to me.   
"Harmony." Captain America said.  
"Cap." I replied, "Dad."  
"Harmony." My father whispered quietly. We stood in an awkward silence for a minute until he said, "The helicarrier isn't far."  
We walked out of the building and saw more evidence of the battle that happened here... Little fires here and there, broken glass and the bodies. We found the hulk, or rather Bruce Banner as he had de-hulked and then finally we were outside. The helicarrier gave me a bittersweet feeling, I was both happy and afraid. My fear doubled once we were up there and I say the great man with only one eye. Nicolas Fury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Leave Kudos and comments at the end!! I'll only write the sequel if someone wants me too... So tell me in the comments!!! Thanks!!!


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fury talks to Harmony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone! Thanks for reading my fanfic!!!! I hope you liked it! Please leave comments and Kudos and please let me know if you want me to do a sequel because I have it all planned I just need to know whether or not anyone would read it.

"I hate those blasted council meetings!" Director Fury said in -well- a fury. He had just come out of the conference room to where my Dad and I were waiting. I was especially anxious because this meeting was to decide my fate.  
"Harmony?" I got the full on glare of his single eye.  
"Yes sir."  
"You understand that what you have done over the past two weeks has been extremely reckless and juvenile."  
"Yes sir." I mentally cringed as I knew where this was going.  
"You understand that your actions have shown that you are mentally unstable and unsure of what to do with your new found capabilities."  
"Yes sir."  
"You must also understand that your actions in the past few days have shown that you have great potential and with training you can become the next avenger."  
"Yes sir." I paused and realized what Director Fury had just said, "Wait really? Thank you sir!" I nearly jumped up and hugged him but I paused and didn't.  
"So you will stay aboard the helicarrier to work on your studies."  
"Thank you sir." I beamed. I looked at my Dad and I think that this was the first time he ever smiled at me.  
"Wait. Are you going to teach her your messed up ideals and none of the important things in life?" My Dad asked.  
"Which are Mr. Stark?"  
"How to party and throw a party and be the life of the party of course!" He replied.  
Director Fury sighed and said, "I'll leave that part of Harmony's education in your, uh, capable hands."  
My Dad smiled.  
"Though you must remember that S.H.I.E.L.D does not support underage drinking."  
Some of the life went out of my Dad. "Yes sir."  
"Now then Harmony, Agent Lee has volunteered to be your guide and mentor during this period of your life."  
An elderly man walked toward me, he was wearing a suit and a comms unit. I couldn't believe he was a spy because he had such a nice face. "Hello Harmony, I am Agent Stan Lee."  
He lead me to my room and this began another chapter of my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos!!!! You are all wonderful!!! Thank you!!!


End file.
